<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вне челленджей by Tsuzima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344976">Вне челленджей</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuzima/pseuds/Tsuzima'>Tsuzima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angst, Gen, Humor, Killing, M/M, Original Character(s), PWP, Pre-World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, Romance, Temporary Character Death, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:32:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuzima/pseuds/Tsuzima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Работы, написанные вне рамок каких-либо челленджей</p><p>https://imgur.com/a/l50LLTu - Файрил/Нинурат<br/>https://imgur.com/a/6mzW8Pk - Белетэль<br/>https://imgur.com/UIBSy4S - Ктарис<br/>https://imgur.com/rdHQSgq - Яграхир<br/>https://imgur.com/WhhKnG4 - Талерджи<br/>https://imgur.com/O0Nv6OM - Сильмери<br/>https://imgur.com/w1lxLYD - Табору</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Доброе утро</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящение:<br/>Спасибо моему дорогому соавтору, без поддержки и участия которого моих текстов бы не было)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Музыкальная тема:<br/>Lord Of The Lost - Sex On Legs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чуткое обоняние друида потревожил запах свежесваренного кофе, вытянувший мужчину из утренней дрёмы. Зандалар сел на кровати и медленно, со вкусом потянулся, разминая мышцы после сна. Плавным кошачьим движением соскользнув с кровати, тролль натянул домашнюю юбку и, немного сонно щурясь от ярких солнечных лучей, направился к источнику аромата.<br/>
Ночнорожденный, негромко мурлыкая себе что-то под нос, стоял у кухонного стола спиной к тихо вошедшему в комнату мужчине, колдуя над чашкой с ароматным напитком. Лёгкая улыбка тронула губы Яграхира и, скользящим беззвучным шагом преодолев расстояние, отделявшее его от супруга, друид заключил эльфа в объятия, зарывшись носом в тёмные волосы, перехваченные в слабый хвост и сейчас перекинутые через плечо.</p><p>— Доброе утро.</p><p>— Доброе, — хотя лица Кея на данный момент тролль не видел, он знал, что тот улыбается, кончиками пальцев поглаживая руку супруга.</p><p>— Твой чёртов кофе служит отличным будильником, — немного хриплым спросонья голосом сообщил Ктарису зандалар, щекоча горячим дыханием кожу затылка и шеи, заставив пробежать мурашки табуном по спине вдоль позвоночника в предвкушении утреннего ритуала.<br/>
Расцепив объятия, тролль немного отстранился, широкие ладони неторопливо скользнули вверх по спине и плечам ночнорожденного, по-кошачьи выгнувшегося под прикосновением сильных рук. Подцепив воротник домашнего халата, мужчина потянул его на себя, выдохнув на обнажившуюся шею и прикусывая чувствительную кожу с ярко сиявшим узором магических татуировок. Шал’дорай, шумно выдохнув и отодвинув кружку в сторону, — он прекрасно знал, что сейчас выпить кофе ему уже не удастся — чуть повёл плечами, помогая троллю стащить с себя халат, тут же откинутый куда-то в сторону. Крепкие пальцы прочертили узор татуировок вдоль спины и в следующий момент сильно сжали ягодицы довольно мурлыкнувшего охотника, который, упершись обеими руками в стол и слегка наклонив голову, выгнул спину ещё сильнее, одновременно притираясь к бёдрам супруга и с удовольствием ощущая утреннюю готовность к бою. Друид низко заурчал в шею Ктариса, трёхпалые ладони скользнули вверх и вперёд, нахально дёрнув завязки на шёлковых штанах и нетерпеливым движением стаскивая оные с эльфа. Кей, продолжавший опираться одной ладонью на стол, завёл вторую руку за спину, поднырнув под плотную ткань юбки и обвив пальцами напряжённый член тролля, оглаживая его по всей длине. Сзади раздалось гортанное порыкивание, крепкие пальцы скользнули по ложбинке промеж ягодиц - и через мгновение охотник запрокинул голову, стиснув зубы и сдержав стон, готовый сорваться с губ. Клыки зандалара прикусили длинное ухо, горячее хриплое дыхание обожгло чувствительную кожу, вторая рука шал’дорай вновь оказалась на столе, накрытая ладонью супруга. Непроизвольно вцепившись в стол и вдыхая воздух через раз, Ктарис подавался навстречу движениям ласкающих его пальцев. В какой-то момент друид наконец убрал руку, впившись пальцами в бедро эльфа, и Кей нетерпеливо, уже не сдерживая хриплый стон, подался навстречу твёрдой, горячей плоти, вжимаясь в бёдра Яграхира, вновь с урчанием прикусившего ночнорожденного за загривок.<br/>
Движения тролля сначала неторопливы, но постепенно переходят к более резким и сильным, заставляющим мышцы всё чаще сжиматься в сладких спазмах, а кровь — гулко стучать в ушах. Прикосновения трёхпалой ладони к самым чувствительным точкам заставляют непроизвольно цепляться за руку, не то стремясь продлить касания, не то порываясь убрать их. И вот воздух уже искрит от переполняющих эмоций от захлестнувшего с головой обоих экстаза.</p><p>
  <i>&lt;спустя некоторое время&gt;</i>
</p><p>По кухне снова разносится запах кофе — но теперь он смешивается с запахом травяного чая, который, как и обычно, заваривает себе Яграхир, попутно занимающийся ещё и приготовлением завтрака.<br/>
Уже за столом, довольно щурясь и поглядывая на эльфа, с укоризненным видом потирающего шею и ключицы, на которых тёмными пятнами расцветают вновь оставленные зандаларом метки, друид с ухмылкой фыркает:</p><p>— Вот теперь утро точно доброе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Будни военной кампании</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Музыкальная тема:<br/>OST - World of Warcraft - Tavern</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Эта группа была ужасна. В следующий раз, когда я вызовусь добровольно пойти на такое задание — отговори меня, а не иди вместе со мной, — ворчал друид, плетясь рядом со своим спутником.</p>
<p>— Угу. И чтобы с обоих спустили по три шкуры за отсутствие сотрудничества с новыми союзниками. Хорошо, Таль, я непременно так и сделаю, — флегматично отозвался воин, приметивший ближе к концу улицы таверну и взявший курс на неё. В столицах у союзников было ещё немного сложно ориентироваться, но маг открыл телепорт не в Дазар’Алор, поэтому добираться до дома придётся в два этапа.<br/>Целитель открыл было рот для возражений, но потом махнул рукой, признавая правоту соплеменника. Зандалар прилично вымотался на выполнении задания - сопартийцы попались на редкость бестолковые, и большую часть работы приходилось выполнять им с Табору, который периодически не скупился на крепкое словцо на зандали в сторону союзников.<br/>Погрузившийся в мысли о том, что скоро наконец они смогут отдохнуть, Талерджи едва успел затормозить, чтобы не налететь на воина, остановившегося, чтобы открыть дверь в таверну. Зайдя внутрь следом за своим спутником, целитель отметил, что, несмотря на достаточно позднее время, было немало посетителей.</p>
<p>— Ты уверен, что тут найдётся место для ночлега?.. — обернулся он в сторону Табору, однако рядом с собой его не заметил. Обеспокоенно покрутив головой, друид довольно быстро нашёл воина, — габариты зандалара делали того достаточно заметной целью для поиска — который уже широким тяжёлым шагом пересёк зал таверны, подходя к хозяину таверны и обращаясь к нему. Талерджи поспешил догнать соплеменника, тем более стоять почти на самом пороге было не очень хорошей идеей, и успел услышать завершение разговора с тауреном.</p>
<p>— ...этот вариант подойдёт, — кивнул воин, кинув взгляд на подошедшего и опирающегося на посох целителя и ободряюще улыбнувшись ему — комнату удалось найти, осталась последняя, на одного посетителя, но Табору счёл это малозначимым фактором.<br/>Пока зандалар возился со строптивым замком на двери и в самой комнате - со снятием доспеха, Таль не тратил времени даром, и развернувшийся к кровати воин обнаружил, что его спутник, умаявшийся за день, уже спит в весьма неудобной позе почти поперёк кровати, явно отключившись раньше, чем успел перебраться на свою половину койки. Аккуратно пододвинув спящего целителя и поправив плащ, которым тот укрывался, зандалар обозрел кровать. Вариант прилечь рядом отметался сразу — из-за габаритов самих мужчин это не представлялось возможным. Впрочем, было ещё место в ногах. Не слишком удобно, но хотя бы что-то. Вздохнув, Табору кое-как умостился на свободном пространстве. Пока есть возможность, надо отдохнуть.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Доброе утро!</p>
<p>Воин кое-как продрал глаза, воззрившись на неприлично бодрого друида, который явно отдохнул и выспался очень хорошо.</p>
<p>— Доброе… — Зандалар сел на кровати и поморщился — от сна в неудобной позе, казалось, каждая мышца в теле ныла, возмущённая подобным обращением. Вдобавок ко всему целитель во сне несколько раз непреднамеренно засветил ему пяткой под рёбра, что не добавляло бодрости духа. Ладно, бывало и хуже.<br/>Талерджи чуть наклонил голову, несколько обеспокоенно глядя на соплеменника:</p>
<p>— Всё в порядке?</p>
<p>Воин, изобразив на лице широкую утвердительную улыбку — точнее, её подобие — и заработав ещё более подозрительный взгляд друида, показал большой палец, обозначая, что всё в порядке, и поднялся на ноги:</p>
<p>— Пойдём. Впереди длинный день. Особенно если мы не выловим какого-нибудь мага для портала в город...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Интервью с ОС</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Музыкальная тема:<br/>Zeraphine - Inside Your Arms</p>
<p>Работа написана в рамках флэшмоба.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В вечерний час в таверне было достаточно многолюдно. Прохладный ветерок игриво носился по помещению — от духоты посетители точно не страдали. Полудемон удобно устроился на диванчике в углу, жмурясь и отдыхая после долгого дня. Обычно к нему добровольно мало кто подсаживался, — син’дорай сам выбирал компанию — но в этот раз вечер пошёл не по запланированному сценарию. Длинное ухо дёрнулось, услышав приблизившиеся шаги, и мужчина поднял голову на нарушителя уединения.</p>
<p><b><i>— Ты в отношениях? И с кем?<br/></i></b><br/>— Свободен аки ветер. Или как сайаад, что больше нравится. — Белет клыкасто улыбается, облокотившись на стол. Не будь на его глазах повязки — можно было бы поспорить, что он вот-вот лукаво подмигнёт.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>— Тебе когда-нибудь причиняли боль?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>— Давай подумаем, — эльф крови сплетает пальцы рук между собой и опирается подбородком на эту импровизированную подставку. — Причиняли ли боль охотникам на демонов? И кто бы это мог быть, да? — С тонких губ слетает ехидный смешок.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>— Тебе нравится твоя внешность? И чем? А что не нравится?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>— Разумеется. И она точно нравится не только мне, — син’дорай самодовольно скалится. — Были определённые неудобства, пока я привыкал к хвосту и крыльям, но я не могу сказать, что считаю их портящими мой вид. Наоборот, добавляет шарм...</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>— Какое твоё хобби?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>— Танец. — Полудемон переводит взгляд на собеседника, заинтересованно смотрящего на него, и вкрадчиво улыбается: — Дай угадаю — захотелось посмотреть. Готов обсудить это.. в более уединённой обстановке.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>— Тебя когда-нибудь предавали самые близкие люди?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Мужчина некоторое время молчит, чуть опустив голову, потом пожимает плечами:</p>
<p>— Всякое бывало. Урок усвоен и обращён на пользу.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>— У тебя есть семья?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>— Моя нынешняя семья — такие же охотники на демонов. Но с момента, как Владыка отбыл караулить Падшего титана — в семье всё идёт наперекосяк, — эльф крови барабанит когтями по столешнице. — Не уверен, что что-то снова соберёт её воедино.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>— В чём твоя особенность?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Откинувшийся на спинку дивана полудемон, помахивая кончиком длинного хвоста, широко улыбается:</p>
<p>— Я — охотник на демонов с сайаадом на подкорке, этого фактора тебе, дорогой друг, достаточно? Перефразирую — восполнение демонической энергии происходит через кровать… ну, или иные места, подходящие для того чтобы потрахаться, — Белет делает неопределённый жест рукой.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>— У тебя есть дети?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>— Какая твоя любимая еда?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>— Главное — чтобы она была, остальное уже вторично. Метаболизм, знаешь ли, — син’дорай благодушно улыбается и цапает из вазы с фруктами крупный апельсин, быстро очистив его и закинув пару долек в рот. — Впрочем, фрукты или мороженое могут сделать меня чуть счастливее...</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>— Какой цвет радуги тебе по душе?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>— Красный. Цвет энергии. Цвет крови. Цвет ярости, — кончики пальцев скользят по переливающимся красным татуировкам.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>— Кто твой кумир?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>— Не имею таковых, — равнодушное пожатие плечами.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>— С какой ОС ты дружишь?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>— Самый близкий мне друг — мой коллега-охотник Ситриар, — тепло улыбается полудемон. — Но я открыт для новых знакомств.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>— Есть вредные привычки?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>— Бываю невоздержан в тратах кровно заработанных денег, — шутливо сокрушается Белет.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>— Насколько ты ленивый(-ая)?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>— При моём образе жизни быть ленивым — плохая затея. Может закончиться потерянной головой, — обезоруживающая белозубая улыбка.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>— Сколько раз ты был (-а) редизайнут(-а)?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Ни одного. - Автор.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>— Холод/Тепло?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>— Тепло. Даже жарко, — последние слова слетают с губ мужчины с лёгким придыханием, а на лице ненадолго мелькает сальная ухмылка.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>— Какое время года предпочитаешь?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>— Осень, — немного забывшись, мечтательно тянет эльф. — С пронзительно-голубым высоким небом, лёгкими облаками, ещё теплым солнцем и с золотыми нарядами деревьев...</p>
<p><b><i>— Чего ты боишься?<br/></i></b><br/>Син’дорай насмешливо приподнимает бровь:</p>
<p>— Если бы о моих страхах знал каждый встречный — меня бы уже не было в живых.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>— Пользовался(-ась) огнестрельным оружием?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>— Слишком громкое. Лук или арбалет значительно выигрывают в этом плане. — Мужчина задумчиво помахивает кончиком хвоста. — Но оно может быть гораздо более эффективным там, где лук бесполезен.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>— Кем ты работаешь/хочешь стать?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>— Если не было очевидно, — Белет чуть приоткрывает крылья, посмеиваясь, — то я охотник на демонов. Последнее время, правда, больше промышляю как наёмник.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>— Есть семпай(-ка)?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>— Владыка Иллидан служит нам всем примером, — полудемон чуть наклоняет голову, внимательно глянув на собеседника.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>— Верите ли вы в призраков?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>— Они напоминают о своём существовании чаще, чем хотелось бы, — в голосе эльфа сквозит горечь. — И плевать они хотели, верю я в них или нет.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>— Какую одежду ты любишь больше всего?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>— Удобную и не сковывающую движений.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>— На каком концерте ты побывал(-а)?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>— Последнее масштабное мероприятие, что я посещал — праздник Огненного Солнцеворота. В Зулдазаре он выглядит особенно колоритно. И их музыка… завораживает. Рекомендую.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>— День/Ночь?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>— Ночь. Время откровений... Время, когда маски откладывают в сторону.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>— Тебя когда-нибудь оскорбляли?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>— О, этого хватало. Начиная с юного возраста — от сверстников — и заканчивая текущими временами, когда каждый встречный тебе не стесняется напомнить о демонической сущности, что внутри тебя — и не в самых приятных выражениях, смею заметить, — охотник разводит руками, усмехнувшись.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>— Твоё самое любимое место?</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>— Последние годы я достаточно много путешествую, если это так можно назвать, — эльф крови задумчиво потёр подбородок. — Прекрасные джунгли Зулдазара, бескрайние пески и палящее солнце Вол'дуна и Ульдума, потрясающие горы Долины Штормов, изысканное изящество Сурамара… Не уверен, что смогу выбрать что-то одно.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>— Как тебя зовут и какое имя хотел-(а) бы получить?</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>— Я обычно сам прихожу, не обязательно звать, — смеётся полудемон. — Моё имя — Белетэль Горячий Шёпот. Меня оно устраивает, зачем мне другое имя?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Здравствуй, друг. Прощай, друг...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Музыкальная тема:<br/>Project Pitchfork - Rain</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Друзья сидят в тени тента у одной из казарм и что-то оживлённо обсуждают, когда внезапно, как гром среди ясного неба, звучит сигнал горна, поднимая тревогу — город атакован. Зандалары переглядываются, поднимаясь на ноги. Видимо, атака в северных регионах была обманкой.<br/>На улицах суета: кто может держать оружие и отбивать атаку, торопятся за оружием и доспехами, а те, у кого возможность отсутствует — по большей части это старики, часть женского населения и дети — ищут укрытия. Что творится на нижних кварталах города, друзья не знают.<br/>Большая часть войск была оттянута в Назмир, где, насколько было им известно, началась атака Альянса. Оставшаяся часть войск — совсем без обороны столицу оставлять было глупо — и стража оставались в режиме повышенной готовности.<br/>Как выясняется, Дазар'алор атаковал Альянс — в Сокало и в портовой зоне уже вовсю идут бои, поэтому подмога нужна без промедления.<br/>Экипировавшиеся тролли в спешном порядке получают ряд указаний о наиболее нуждающихся в подкреплении позициях и, синхронно кивнув, направляются к своим отрядам.</p>
<p>— Хэй, Сами́, — неожиданно несильно пихает в плечо своего друга воин. — Спорим, я прибью больше псов Альянса, чем ты?</p>
<p>— Ха, размечтался, Эрз, — фыркает шаман, нахально усмехаясь. — Пойдём, а то без нас всё веселье закончится и убивать будет некого.</p>
<p>— И то верно, — кивает Эрзаак и, во внезапном порыве эмоций, удерживает уже шагнувшего было в сторону Сами́джи. Поймав его недоумённый взгляд, тролль чуть сжимает пальцы на его плече и пристально смотрит в ответ: — Возвращайся живым, вояка.</p>
<p>
  <i>Глаза в глаза.</i>
</p>
<p>Шаман кивает и коротко хлопает по ладони друга:</p>
<p>— И ты, Эрз.</p>
<p>После чего мужчины идут каждый к своему отряду и выдвигаются на помощь сородичам.</p>
<p>
  <i>&lt;позже этим же днём, где-то на центральных ярусах Дазар'алора&gt;</i>
</p>
<p>Под натиском атакующих обороняющиеся были вынуждены отступить дальше вглубь города, дорого продавая врагу каждую пядь земли. Из-за оттянутых в Назмир войск оставшимся приходилось очень тяжело и оставалось только говорить "спасибо" за военную поддержку оставшейся части войск новых союзников — Орды.<br/>Бои начинают смещаться в сторону порта, однако надо вымести этих псов с боковых улиц окончательно.<br/>Очередной отбитый у оппонентов квартал — и вымотавшийся за эти часы воин вместе с отрядом направляется дальше по улицам туда, где ещё гремят бои. Воздух Золотого Города был пропитан смрадом крови, пороха и смерти — сегодня погибли многие, да будет их путь за Грань лёгким. Бвонсамди сегодня собрал богатую жатву. Кровь обагряет камни под ногами, расцвечивая их причудливыми узорами.<br/>Пульсируют глухой болью полученные ранения — лекари старались на грани своих возможностей, исцеляя раны отряда, но их силы не безграничны — в ходе боёв группа бойцов потеряла треть состава, и целителей выжило лишь двое. Эрз сплёвывает кровью в сторону, в который раз с беспокойством думая о друге — и надеясь, что с ним всё в порядке. Сегодня ни в чём нельзя было быть уверенным. И, словно подливая масла в огонь, впереди вынырнувших к звукам близкого боя бойцов мелькает знамя отряда, который находится под командованием Сами́джи. Выживших сородичей, сцепившихся с превосходящим их числом отрядом Альянса не на жизнь, а на смерть, катастрофически мало. Привычных вспышек молний и прочих атрибутов шаманской магии Эрз не замечает и скрипит зубами — в худшее верить он не желает, почти столкнувшись с неприятными фактами лицом к лицу, и отдаёт приказ атаковать врагов.<br/>Уцелевшие бойцы воспряли духом, с усиленным энтузиазмом вгрызаясь в нарушенный строй оппонентов.<br/>В воздухе рыкает, на доли секунды оглушая Альянс, единодушное:</p>
<p>— За Зандалар!</p>
<p>Эрзаак не знает, скольких он убил в этой скоротечной кровавой схватке, познакомив и с тяжеленным щитом, размером в две трети роста самого воина, и со смертельно опасным тяжёлым топором. И, конечно, он не давал добраться до уцелевших целителей, могучей двухсполовинометровой преградой встав на пути врагов вместе с ещё одним защитником-паладином — из уцелевших.<br/>В какой-то момент противники заканчиваются и воин, тяжело дыша, осматривается.<br/>В стороне лекари залечивают самые тяжёлые раны тех, кто в этом нуждается. Эрзааку бы тоже надо к ним подойти — во время боя доспех продырявили — вместе с владельцем — ещё в нескольких местах, но сейчас он пока игнорирует боль, гораздо больше озабоченный другим вопросом.<br/>В радиусе слышимости — и видимости — внезапное затишье.</p>
<p>
  <i>Похоже, что Альянс окончательно оттеснили к порту.</i>
</p>
<p>С растущим беспокойством воин ищет глазами среди стоящих и сидящих прямо на камнях бойцов Сами́ — и не находит. В груди всё сжимается и растёт комок страха и отчаяния, и Эрз трогает за плечо тяжело опирающегося на щит всё ещё находящегося рядом паладина:</p>
<p>— Где ваш командир отряда?</p>
<p>Служитель Резана несколько секунд смотрит на него и, обернувшись, показывает на лежащие ближе к стене тела.</p>
<p>
  <i>О великие лоа, нет-нет-нет… только не это...</i>
</p>
<p>Внутри что-то обрывается, и зандалар, коротко кивнув в знак благодарности, отошёл в указанном направлении, достаточно быстро найдя взглядом друга. Последняя ниточка надежды с оглушающим звоном лопнула.<br/>Облокотив тяжёлый щит на стену по соседству, тролль опускается рядом с шаманом на колени, гулко звякнув латами о камень. Пальцы в латной перчатке медленно проводят по страшному рубцу раны, глубоко рассёкшей грудь Сами́джи по диагонали.<br/><i>Да как так-то?...</i><br/>Скользнув взглядом выше, воин натыкается на выбившийся из-под доспеха амулет с клыком дьявозавра. Под его латами был надет такой же.<br/><i>Полтора десятка лет назад, при посвящении в совершеннолетие, они вместе с шаманом выследили крупного ящера и победили его, в очередной раз подтвердив свой статус в обществе и показывая, что по-прежнему достойны выбранных лоа.</i><br/>Глухо выдохнув, Эрзаак плохо слушающимися пальцами развязывает тонкий кожаный ремешок, снимая амулет и убирая его в походную сумку, после чего несколько долгих секунд смотрит в лицо Сами́джи, устремившего погасший взгляд светло-синих глаз в высокое небо Зулдазара.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Прости, что меня не было рядом в самый нужный момент, Сами́.."</i>
</p>
<p>Мужчина осторожно проводит рукой по лицу шамана, закрывая его глаза.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Да будет лёгкой твоя дорога за Грань…"</i>
</p>
<p>Сильно прикусив губу, Эрз тяжело поднимается на ноги. Сегодня у него появилась ещё одна причина ненавидеть Альянс.</p>
<p>
  <i>&lt;поздний вечер этого же дня, лазарет&gt;</i>
</p>
<p>Зандалар лежит на койке в лазарете, безразлично глядя в потолок. Несколько сломанных рёбер мешали нормально дышать, и перемотанный, сам себе отдалённо напоминающий мумию, Эрзаак то и дело морщится от простреливающей грудь боли, реагируя на неё больше рефлекторно.<br/>Гораздо больнее и тяжелее были душевные раны.<br/>Роковой случай прервал дружбу, что длилась почти три десятка лет — с того самого момента, как они с Сами́ познакомились семилетними сорванцами.</p>
<p>
  <i>Познакомились, что-то не поделив, подравшись и поставив друг другу симметричные фингалы под глазом.<br/>Более мелкого и внешне более спокойного Сами́джи часто ставили в пример Эрзааку, который "опять кого-то поколотил", не подозревая об истинном положении дел. Но воин никогда не обижался на это и только усмехался, вспоминая очередное сбегание вместе с "рассудительным" другом на ночные танцы в трущобы столицы, где молодой шаман до утра отплясывал своё шаманское вуду.<br/>Всю жизнь они провели бок о бок, ни разу не отказывая второму в помощи и будучи друг другу поддержкой — и когда погибли во время очередной стычки с троллями крови их отцы, и когда медленно угасли искры жизни матерей.<br/>А теперь и эта искра угасла, оставив Эрза в одиночестве.</i>
</p>
<p>Прерывисто глубоко вздохнув и вновь поморщившись от боли, тролль закрывает глаза, позволив себе на секунду помечтать, что это всё кошмарный сон и завтра всё снова будет по-прежнему.</p>
<p>
  <i>Нет.</i>
</p>
<p>Стиснув в ладони оба висящих на шее амулета, воин, полностью измотанный событиями сегодняшнего дня, проваливается в зыбкое марево забытья.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. One night in Suramar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гул голосов разносился над головами, причудливо переплетаясь с музыкой. Головорез, чувствовавший себя как рыба в воде, неспешно шествовал через зал, изредка включаясь в разговоры местной аристократии. Среди бесполезного трёпа окружающих иногда можно было выловить весьма любопытную информацию.<br/><i>Особенно, когда говорящие уверены, что их никто не слушает.</i><br/>Файрил покачал бокалом, наблюдая за игрой оттенков в жидкости. Вино было коварным — легко пилось, а в какой-то момент приходило осознание, что ты пьян по уши. Син'дорай избежал влияния большей части этого эффекта, наученный морским прошлым — настроение было лёгким и подначивающим на то, чтобы немного похулиганить. Он усмехнулся своим мыслям и осушил фужер до конца.<br/><i>Минус всех фуршетов - несмотря на всякие магические ухищрения, при больших скоплениях гостей становилось душновато.</i><br/>Разбойник чуть поморщился, поставив пустой фужер на поднос мимо проходящего слуги, и окинул взглядом залу. Среди ночнорожденных он выглядел белой вороной — дальние сородичи подчас неприкрыто рассматривали син'дорай, чей официальный костюм в оттенках, присущих расе, выделялся среди остальных присутствующих. Но плюсов от посещения таких мероприятий Фай видел больше, чем минусов — на них было несложно найти непыльные и хорошо оплачиваемые контракты, которых пират не гнушался.<br/><i>Да и приглядывать за чернокнижником удобно. Кстати о чернокнижнике...</i><br/>Шал'дорай, только-только отделавшийся от назойливой компании пары кузин из какого-то дальнего ответвления рода, выдохнул и покрутил в пальцах опустевший бокал, а через секунду вздрогнул от приобнявшей его поперёк груди руки. Кожу шеи на несколько секунд прихватили мягкие губы, породив мурашки, горячей волной скользнувшие вдоль позвоночника, и через мгновение ухо обжёг негромкий урчащий шёпот:</p><p>— Тут чертовски душно... пойдём проветримся.</p><p>Чародей, открывший было рот для возражений, понял, что Фай прав. В воздухе местами действительно можно было повесить топор. Не найдя, что сказать, ночнорожденный поставил фужер на ближайший столик и вместе с разбойником направился к балкону, вблизи которого было намного свежее, чем в другом конце зала — что уж говорить о том, насколько лучше было на улице.<br/>Ночное небо было усыпано крупными звёздами, складывавшимися в причудливые узоры созвездий, — Нинурат машинально отметил несколько наиболее знакомых ему — а лёгкий ветерок, до того игравший с цветочными лозами, увивавшими перила, игривыми объятиями завихрился вокруг вышедших на балкон мужчин.</p><p>— Тигриный глаз всегда служил отличным ориентиром, — нарушил молчание Файрил, указавший на самую яркую звезду одного из самых известных созвездий. — Что в море, что на суше.. Правда, у него есть достойная конкуренция..~</p><p>Чернокнижник возвёл очи горе:</p><p>— Опять твоя патетика к месту и не к месту...</p><p>Головорез хмыкнул, сверкнув зелёным взглядом, и в следующую секунду чародей обнаружил себя прижатым к прохладной каменной стене, полностью скрытым из поля зрения всех присутствующих в зале. Привычно гневно вспыхнула аркана в глазах ночнорожденного, вызвав одобрительную ухмылку син'дорай:</p><p>— Вот об этом я и говорил…</p><p>Дальнейшие возмущения были безапелляционно прерваны крепким, долгим поцелуем — пока лёгкие не стало жечь от нехватки воздуха. Сжавшиеся на запястьях головореза тонкие пальцы ослабили свою хватку, перестав пытаться оторвать от себя руки пирата и сейчас просто цепляясь за них. На секунду отстранившийся было разбойник вновь коротко поцеловал судорожно вдохнувшего воздух шал'дорай, и цепочка жарких быстрых поцелуев скользнула вниз по шее. Наглая рука, вывернувшаяся из хватки сурамарца, огладила бок и живот чернокнижника, беспардонно прихватив того промеж ног, заставляя непроизвольно выгнуться и выдохнуть, вцепившись в плечи Файрила:</p><p>— Прекрати, нас же могут увидеть..</p><p>— И умереть от зависти..~, — низкое урчание обдало горячим воздухом ключицы чародея, а через несколько секунд длинные по́лы костюма ночнорожденного были совершенно бесцеремонно задраны опустившимся на колени син'дорай.<br/>Прохладный воздух, касающийся разгорячённой кожи, создавал дополнительный контраст с обжигающими прикосновениями губ головореза — даже через тонкую ткань нижнего белья. Нинурат инстинктивным движением вцепился в светлые волосы партнёра, слегка выгнувшись навстречу нахально поднырнувшей под одежду руке.</p><p>
  <i>"Перестань.."</i>
</p><p>Внутри всё буквально кричало о неправильности и недопустимости происходящего, но…</p><p>
  <i>"Я тебя убью, если ты остановишься."</i>
</p><p>...с другой стороны, это придавало остроты ощущениям периодически забывавшего дышать чародея.</p><p>— Всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — ехидно мурлыкнул Фай, уверенными движениями ладони лаская член шал'дорай, и, нагло глядя в глаза опустившего возмущённый взгляд чернокнижника, накрыл губами быстро напрягающуюся плоть.</p><p>— .....! — ночнорожденный, чуть запрокинув голову и непроизвольно подавшись бёдрами навстречу головорезу, еле успел закусить рукав одежды, почти успешно гася сорвавшийся с губ стон и в глубине души надеясь, что, кроме разбойника, его никто не слышал. Опасность быть застуканными распаляла и сильно заводила.<br/><i>Демоны бы побрали этого белокурого инкуба!</i><br/>Даже неспешный темп, поначалу взятый пиратом, сводил низ живота сладкими спазмами, вынуждая подаваться навстречу движениям эльфа крови, вцепившись в светлые волосы на затылке и прижимая его голову к собственному животу. Настойчивые и нежные касания языка и губ, редкие прикосновения горячего дыхания, такие контрастные на фоне прохлады ночного воздуха, и изредка бросаемые на него разбойником острые взгляды крайне возбуждали, заставляя все ощущения чародея свиваться в пульсирующий в паху клубок, пронизывающий всё тело как будто ударами тока.<br/><i>Почему он так много позволяет этому наглецу?..</i><br/>Приближающиеся шаги выпадающий из реальности Нинурат услышал только тогда, когда незваный гость уже был около балкона, но син'дорай, к счастью, был более внимательным к окружающим звукам, посему успел скрыть их обоих от любопытных глаз теневым покровом.</p><p>— Хм.. — Гость, сделав пару шагов на балкон, остановился, осматриваясь по сторонам. — Я был уверен, что они ушли сюда...</p><p>Файрил не смутился пришедшему на балкон посетителю, не прекращая ласкать вцепившегося мёртвой хваткой в светлые волосы шал'дорай, который прилагал немало усилий, чтобы не шуметь. Встретившись глазами с чернокнижником, головорез сверкнул наглым зелёным взглядом и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, неожиданно ускорил темп движений. Вихрь мурашек стремительно пробежал вдоль позвоночника чародея, ещё сильнее закусившего рукав и нетерпеливо подавшего бёдрами навстречу ласкам пирата. Крупная дрожь всё чаще пробивала тело, воздуха ощутимо не хватало из-за того, что чёртов нежданный посетитель балкона ещё не ушёл, и приходилось сдерживаться в меру своих возможностей и сил, которые стремительно иссякали.</p><p>— Ладно, значит, позже поговорим… — донеслось до ушей ночнорожденного, и раздались удаляющиеся шаги.</p><p>
  <i>Наконец-то...</i>
</p><p>Нинурат выдохнул в рукав, прислонившись затылком к прохладной стене, и, крепко сгребя волосы партнёра в кулак и фиксируя его голову в одном положении, ускорил темп движений бёдер. На доли секунды было растерявшийся син'дорай чуть расслабил мышцы горла, позволяя шал'дорай проникать глубже. И спустя несколько секунд чародей, зажмурившись и приглушённо застонав в рукав, крупно вздрогнул в экстазе, крепко прижав к себе разбойника.</p><p>Пришёл в себя он через десяток секунд, когда Файрил, уже поднявшийся на ноги и оправивший одежду на них обоих, мягко поцеловал ночнорожденного в шею.</p><p>— Не смей больше так делать в семейном поместье, — буркнул сурамарец, приоткрыв глаза и косясь на партнёра. Сил привычно пихнуть этого наглого блондина у него пока не было.</p><p>— Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт манавина, — усмехнулся пират, сверкнув зеленью глаз и облизнувшись.</p><p>— И не огребает неприятностей!</p><p>— Всё было под контролем, не нервничай так, драгоценный, — головорез привёл растрёпанную шевелюру в подобие порядка. — Думаю, мы можем вернуться в зал.</p><p>— Ты невыносимая сволочь, — с лёгкой досадой проронил чернокнижник, несильно ткнув кулаком головореза в бок.</p><p>— Я тебя тоже люблю~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Not Gonna Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Музыкальная тема:<br/>Skillet - Not Gonna Die</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Напряжение уже не первый день буквально висело в воздухе, почти что звеня зыбким маревом, растёкшимся над древним городом тонким покрывалом.<br/>И в один момент оно взорвалось тягучим низким стоном, разлетевшись тысячами осколков, сменившись тревожным рёвом боевого горна.<br/><i>Враг на дворе.</i><br/>Бывшие в зале таверны немногочисленные ордынские союзники спешно покинули помещение, торопясь к.. видимо, к казармам.<br/><i>Возможно, ему тоже стоит туда пойти?</i><br/>Грохнуло несколько взрывов — судя по громкости звука и вздрогнувшим стенам помещения, это произошло не так далеко.<br/>Ночнорожденный вышел из-за стойки, тревожно вслушиваясь в обманчивую тишину, ненадолго повисшую в воздухе. И которая через несколько мгновений снова сменилась звуками взрывов и криками.<br/><i>Снова мирное население попадёт под первый — и самый смертоносный — удар атакующих, давая защитникам драгоценные секунды на перегруппировку.</i><br/>В груди колыхнулось казалось уже давно позабытое чувство глухой злобы. Слишком хорошо мужчина помнил ситуацию в родном городе во время войны. Прятаться за спины обороняющихся он не хотел, желая помочь — при ограниченных ресурсах помощь лишней никогда не бывает.<br/><i>Особенно от воина-чародея с многовековым стажем.</i><br/>На улице снова грохнуло, значительно ближе, и взгляду выглянувшего на улицу Сильма предстали огни тут и там горевшего пламени, стремительно растекавшиеся внизу от Сокало по рынку и нижним жилым кварталам. Судя по гулким взрывам откуда-то с другого края города — ударили сразу с нескольких сторон. Тут и там кипели схватки — тролли не собирались уступать столицу просто так. Прорваться на помощь явно будет сложновато через такое количество врагов - сомнут числом…<br/>Внимание шал'дорай отвлекло движение в стороне: мирные жители спасались бегством от солдат Альянса, ища хоть какие-то укрытия — дворфы и рен'дорай действовали сообща, буквально выжигая кварталы древнего города. По огню было несложно отследить маршрут движения войск.<br/>Чародей недолго колебался — он мог предоставить свою таверну как укрытие для беспомощных горожан.<br/><i>И дать по зубам каждому, кто рискнёт сюда сунуться.</i></p>
<p>— Эй, сюда, — Сильмери привлёк внимание группы спасающихся бегством мирных жителей и махнул рукой в сторону таверны.</p>
<p>Дважды приглашать не пришлось — и тролли спешно скрылись в глубине таверны. За спинами последних из зандалар неожиданно показался отряд Альянса — и они явно заметили, куда скрылись преследуемые ими мирные жители. В спины им полетели стрелы и магические снаряды — но неожиданно ударили в полупрозрачную стену, сплетённую из арканы. Сопротивления враги здесь не ждали, да и не сразу поняли, кто им противостоит.<br/>Сильмери, пользуясь секундами замешательства, накинул на себя щит из тайной магии и, шевельнув губами, внёс изменения в плетение заклинания магической стены, после чего коротким, резким взмахом руки отправил расколовшуюся на бритвенно-острые осколки преграду во вражеский отряд. Следующий плавный взмах руки поставил новую полупрозрачную стену, огораживая здание от ударов нападавших — и её тут же попробовали на зуб воины Альянса. Контратака Сильма хоть и нанесла урон, но лекари у врага были не для красоты.<br/><i>Что ж, война не обошла его даже настолько далеко от дома...</i><br/>Воин-чародей прищёлкнул пальцами, призвав себе на помощь несколько элементалей. Ещё через миг в руке ночнорожденного возникло длинное двулезвийное копьё из арканы, сотканное особым усиленным плетением, а бок и вторую руку прикрыл щит аналогичного плетения.</p>
<p>— Добро пожаловать.</p>
<p>Слабеющую под натиском ударов отряда Альянса стену постигла участь первой — и на сей раз урон был более ощутимым. Бойцы ближнего боя, не успевшие заслониться, были буквально изрешечены магическими осколками, а выживших встретил Сильмери вместе с боевыми элементалями.<br/><i>Обычно в подобном смертоносном танце ночнорожденный участвовал с отрядом.. но сегодня выбора не было.</i><br/>Ему приходилось быть втройне осторожным — сейчас при нём не было доспехов, что надёжно бы укрыли его тело, гася удары снарядов дальнего боя и защищая в ближнем бою. Магический щит, что поддерживал эльф, хуже справлялся с этой задачей, оттягивая на себя ресурс, который, хоть и имел колоссальный запас, но всё же был конечным.<br/>Кружась в танце смерти между уцелевшими бойцами ближнего боя, Сильм не забывал одарять державшихся чуть в стороне лекарей, магов и лучников зарядами арканы.<br/>Успевший соскучиться по боям шал'дорай едва успел войти во вкус, как несущие потери враги решили, что какая-то таверна с нежданным соперником не стоит их жизней, и предприняли попытку стратегического отступления.</p>
<p>— Не уходите без десерта, господа! — под ногами отступавших сверкнула вспышка магии, сбивая с ног, а в следующий миг чародейская бомба, что появилась среди врагов, взорвалась градом смертоносных арканных стрел.</p>
<p>Взрыв горючих веществ, что были при себе у отряда, сотряс окрестности, осыпая местность обломками и ошмётками тел. И наверняка привлёк внимание как союзников, так и сил Альянса.<br/>Сильмери выдохнул и поморщился — как бы он ни старался нивелировать получение урона, предплечье руки было рассечено не в меру резвым разбойником, и теперь по руке растекалось ощущение втыкающихся под кожу раскалённых иголок — яд делал своё грязное дело.<br/><i>Кажется, в таверне у него был какой-то антидот...</i><br/>Щелчком пальцев убрав оружие и отозвав элементалей, эльф, прихрамывая на обожжённую ногу, вернулся в таверну. Прикрыв за собой дверь, он осмотрел помещение — тролли забились по углам таверны, встретив его настороженными, полными затаённой надежды взглядами.<br/>Шал'дорай ободряюще улыбнулся, прохромав к стойке:</p>
<p>— Пока держимся. Пока я жив — можете быть спокойны.</p>
<p>Достав с полки аптечку, ночнорожденный поставил её на стол, перебирая содержимое. Где же.. ах да, вот оно. Пропитав бинты антидотом, мужчина плотно перевязал руку. Остаток зелья после небольших колебаний был решительно выпит.<br/>При обработке ожога к нему подошла старая зандаларка — как оказалось, шаманка, — что помогла ему с залечиванием раны, насколько позволяли её силы и умения.</p>
<p>— Ты не прошёл мимо в час нашей нужды. Нельзя остаться неблагодарными, — проскрипела женщина. — Пусть духи к тебе будут благосклонны.</p>
<p><i>Да, поддержка духов тут лишней не будет. И совсем не лишним будет, если кто-то из союзников им поможет.</i><br/>Жаль, но затишье получилось совсем коротким — взрыв действительно привлёк к себе внимание. А заодно и к подозрительно уцелевшей таверне.<br/>Среагировав на развеивание кем-то снаружи магического тревожного маячка, мужчина резко вскинул руку, ставя привычную полупрозрачную стену, и коротко скомандовал:</p>
<p>— На пол.</p>
<p>Блеснули призванные элементали и засияло оружие и щит в руках боевого чародея. Лезвие оружия, повинуясь боевому плетению, что начитал эльф, окуталось едва переносимым светом, готовое обрушить только по одному движению руки на врагов колоссальную мощь тайной магии.<br/>Глухая боль пульсировала по всей длине руки — на нейтрализацию яда требовалось больше времени.. <i>которого у него не было.</i><br/>Шал'дорай до последнего надеялся что это будет не Альянс, но распахнутая дверь развеяла его надежды.</p>
<p>— Вы злоупотребили гостеприимством… — короткий взмах копья — и совершенно неизящный поток арканы, сорвавшийся с кончика оружия, смёл тех, кто рискнул появиться в проёме. В воздухе сильно запахло сгоревшей плотью.<br/>Осаду его таверна не выдержит, придётся снова выходить на улицу.<br/>Элементали голодными манапардами выпрыгнули наружу, атакуя врагов, и через пару секунд к ним присоединился и маг, окруживший себя потоками тайной магии, действующими точно кнуты из чистой арканы, больно жаля врагов.<br/>Обозлённые неожиданными потерями и сопротивлением всего лишь одного(!) боевого чародея, противники сцепились с ним, не желая уступать позиции.<br/><i>Однако взрыв был услышан не только Альянсом.</i><br/>Громовое "За Орду!" на секунду оглушило сцепившихся в смертельной схватке врагов, и один из отрядов обороны ударил по агрессорам как молот по наковальне..<br/>..примерно так же ударил ночнорожденного в грудь пущенный с фатально близкого расстояния арбалетный болт, пробив магический щит как бумагу и отбрасывая Сильма к стене таверны.<br/><i>Значит, вот так?..</i><br/>Изо рта эльфа плеснуло кровью, и в последние мгновения угасающего сознания он коротко махнул кистью руки, вложив в последний магический удар всю ненависть к войне.<br/>Сползший по стене ночнорожденный уже не видел, как пришедший отряд Орды смял уцелевших после схватки с ним воинов Альянса и как выводят из его таверны спасённых мирных жителей.<br/>Взгляд погасших светло-фиолетовых глаз был направлен к высокому пронзительно синему небу, затянутому дымом пожаров.<br/><i>Будь проклята война...</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Музыкальная тема: <br/>Richard Houghten - Amigos</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лёгкие облака пробегали по высокому синему небу, создавая иллюзию полутени и облегчения ставшей уже привычной зулдазарской жары. Впрочем, только вернувшиеся в город мужчины её почти не замечали — уставшие после очередной боевой вылазки в Кул-Тирасе, они, не имея особых сил и желания разговаривать, молча шли домой, не обращая внимания на снующих под ногами мелких ящеров, что перекликались между собой похожими на щебетание высокими звуками. Утомлённые эльфы несколько раз шикнули на увязавшихся за ними незваных спутников, которые, чуть поотстав, всё равно проводили их до бесконечной череды лестниц, после чего со стрекотанием растворились в бесконечных рыночных рядах.<br/>Чернокнижник, смерив взглядом предстоящий маршрут, недовольно буркнул:</p>
<p>— Им явно следует озаботиться хотя бы лифтами. Половина города в чёртовых лестницах…</p>
<p>Головорез неопределённо повёл плечами, разделяя нежелание мерять шагами половину города, но выбора не было, и от того, что они стоят внизу и костерят градостроителей, количество ступеней не сократится.</p>
<p>— Пойдём. Быстрее поднимемся — быстрее окажемся дома, — пират на мгновение дотронулся до ладони ночнорожденного и, на секунду устало прикрыв глаза, шагнул вперёд, подавая пример.</p>
<p>Перед очередным лестничным пролётом разбойник на несколько секунд остановился, опершись о каменную ограду и глядя куда-то вниз, в сторону пристани, откуда они держали путь.<br/>Протяжно кричали чайки, лениво перекликались между собой тролли-рыбаки, а маленькие дети носились наперегонки со стайками саурид и с разбегу прыгали в безопасные воды бухты. Создавалось впечатление, что они единственные не страдали ни от жары, ни от забот, явно наслаждаясь жизнью.<br/><i>Кажется, стоило бы хоть иногда брать с них пример...</i><br/>Шал’дорай возвёл очи горе, некоторое время понаблюдав за партнёром - усталость брала своё и мужчине уже хотелось оказаться дома, освежиться и отдохнуть, а никак не стоять посреди древнего города и любоваться видами.<br/>Ладонь на плече отвлекла син'дорай от созерцания, заставив едва заметно вздрогнуть:</p>
<p>— Пошли, хватит любоваться городскими пейзажами. Как будто не насмотрелся ещё.</p>
<p>Без особого энтузиазма кивнув, Фай последовал за своим спутником дальше, продолжая прокручивать вертящуюся в голове мысль о том, что им бы не помешал отпуск.<br/>При подходе к дому пират обратил внимание на несколько свитков, что лежали в почтовом ящике. Глухое раздражение всколыхнулось в груди — опять какие-то задания, которые наверняка <i>очень срочные/важные/безотлагательные</i> и которые, конечно, необходимо было сделать ещё вчера.<br/><i>Да чтоб им к демонам в Круговерть Пустоты провалиться...</i><br/>Смятый пергамент шелестнул в стиснутом кулаке, и Файрил шагнул в дом:</p>
<p>— К чёрту. Собираем вещи и сваливаем в отпуск. <i>(Непереводимая игра слов на талассийском).</i></p>
<p>Шал'дорай, разделявший настроение своего спутника, потёр переносицу и проследовал за ним в здание:</p>
<p>— Пожалуй, ты прав. Надо ненадолго сменить обстановку. Какие будут предложения?</p>
<p>— О, у меня есть пара отличных мест на примете!</p>
<p>
  <i>&lt;середина следующего дня, где-то на пляжах Пиратской Бухты&gt;</i>
</p>
<p>Золотистый песок, прогретый лучами тропического солнца, мягко пружинил и проседал под ногами, обжигая ступни разбойника многочисленными укусами горячих песчинок, но тот не обращал на них никакого внимания. Нинурат, шагавший рядом, озаботился обувью и лишь изредка вытряхивал из неё попадавший туда песок. Лёгкий тёплый ветерок играл с прядями волос мужчин и подныривал под полы распахнутых свободных рубах с короткими рукавами.</p>
<p>Поправив широкополую шляпу и широко улыбнувшись, пират подмигнул идущему рядом с ним чернокнижнику:</p>
<p>— ..и даже не так многолюдно, как обычно в эти летние деньки!</p>
<p>— Это определённо радует…</p>
<p>Ночнорожденный поправил ремень перекинутой через плечо сумки и чуть сощурился, осматривая пляж и отдыхающих. Орда и Альянс, как выяснилось, могли мирно сосуществовать рядом друг с другом на отдыхе, не норовя вцепиться друг другу в глотки. Часть "отпускников" резвилась в воде, хохоча и перебрызгиваясь водой, часть — играла в пляжный волейбол. Кто-то же предпочитал оставаться на лежаках под широкими зонтами, скрывавшими от горячих лучей солнца.<br/>Файрил указал на пару свободных лежаков неподалёку от уступа, что уходил на несколько метров в море:</p>
<p>— Думаю, что это будет отличным вариантом.</p>
<p>Поставив переносной холодильник — <i>храни боги инженерию с её изобретениями!</i> — в тень между лежаками, полускрытыми тенью зонта, эльфы скинули в ту же тень на песок сумки с пляжным инвентарём. На спинки, расположенные в полулежачем положении, была повешена немногочисленная одежда — рубахи, шорты и шляпы.<br/>Отвернувшемуся на несколько секунд от разбойника чародею незамедлительно достался лёгкий шлепок по заднице:</p>
<p>— Прекрасный вид~</p>
<p>Моментально развернувшийся Нинурат сердито глянул на своего спутника, который озорно щурился:</p>
<p>— Держи свои руки при себе!</p>
<p>— Мои руки, где хочу — там и держу, — мурлыкнул тот, беззастенчиво приобнимая шал'дорай и притягивая его к себе. Успевший выставить руки чернокнижник упёрся ладонями в грудь разбойника и отпихнул его от себя, вынуждая отпустить, после чего, буркнув "Пойду освежусь", демонстративно направился к воде, и только подрагивающие кончики ушей выражали его настроение.<br/>Губы син'дорай расползлись в ехидной ухмылке.<br/><i>О, раз ночнорожденный хочет освежиться — он этому поспособствует, хе-хе.</i><br/>Привычно нырнув в тени, мужчина приступил к исполнению шалости — песок мягко подался под босыми ногами, обозначая внимательному наблюдателю маршрут его движения.<br/>Вода изначально показалась шал'дорай немного прохладной, но, несмотря на это, он невозмутимо шёл на бо́льшую глубину.<br/>Он зашёл в море уже по грудь, когда вертящаяся в голове мысль, что что-то не так, наконец изволила оформиться — Файрил не последовал следом за ним в воду и не подумал как-то остановить его. Нинурат обернулся к берегу — у лежаков его спутника тоже не наблюдалось, и червячок подозрений зашевелился ещё сильнее. Наверняка этот наглец что-то задумал, не может быть всё так тихо и спокойно…<br/>Движение сверху, от уступа, к которому чернокнижник держался достаточно близко, он заметил слишком поздно для того, чтобы среагировать, и в следующий момент его накрыло высоко взметнувшимися брызгами воды — только зажмуриться успел. Отплёвываясь и стирая воду с лица, он услышал звук шумного выныривания и не менее шумного отфыркивания, сменившегося довольным смехом головореза.<br/><i>Так он и знал, что эта белобрысая сволочь что-то учинит!</i></p>
<p>— Тебе конец, — замогильным, не предвещающим ничего хорошего тоном не произнёс, но поставил разбойника перед фактом шал'дорай, неожиданно проворным движением цапнув того за плечо и сильным движением притопив.</p>
<p>В первый момент пират несколько опешил, ожидаемо дёрнувшись под рукой ночнорожденного, но, опомнившись, нырнул глубже, выскальзывая из хватки чужой руки, после чего подался обратно на поверхность воды, одновременно с этим дёрнув чернокнижника за руку к себе.<br/>Вынырнувший щурящийся Фай оказался нос к носу с сердито смотрящим на него Нинуратом и, с довольной улыбкой, ни на секунду не задумываясь, коротко крепко поцеловал того.</p>
<p>— Добро пожаловать в отпуск..~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ярость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Музыкальная тема:<br/>Rammstein - Du hast (Live)</p><p>Таймлайн - перед кампанией Нордскола</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Был поздний вечер, и привычная суета, характерная поселению, давно утихла. Лишь редкие прохожие тенями мелькали по улочкам, почти незаметные из-за идущего снега. Позволивший себе сегодня отметить удачную вылазку тролль возвращался из таверны домой, погружённый в свои мысли. И именно поэтому, сворачивая в очередной переулочек, дабы срезать дорогу, он не обратил внимания на три смутных тени, видневшиеся в стороне, на автопилоте попытавшись обогнуть их, когда они перекрыли ему дорогу.<br/>Первый удар неожиданно прилетел под рёбра, выбив воздух из лёгких и возвращая из мыслей в реальность, которая сейчас была не очень приятной. Пытаясь судорожно вздохнуть и пытаясь прийти в себя, драккари не расслышал, что ему сказали нападающие.<br/>Резко оттянутая за волосы голова — и челюсть обожгло болью от следующего удара, окончательно выветрившего хмель из головы. Следующий удар Тарс отбил неловким взмахом руки, ещё несколько дезориентированный, но уже начавший закипать от такой наглости. На фоне этого попытка огрызнуться контратакой выглядела несколько смазанной, но раззадорившей и разозлившей атакующую троицу.<br/>Пытаясь закрываться от чужих ударов и дать на них сдачи, Тарсонджи успел про себя посетовать на оставшееся дома оружие.<br/><i>Вряд ли бы к нему посмели сунуться, будь он вооружён. Да и какого ляда им вообще надо? Что ими движет? Зависть, злость, гнев?.. Впрочем, это сейчас не так важно, главное - отбиться от них и по возможности проучить за такую наглость.</i><br/>Но с этим пока были существенные сложности — на стороне нападавших было и численное преимущество, и эффект неожиданности, поэтому окружённому недружелюбно настроенными сородичами охотнику приходилось несладко. Боль вспыхивала укусами по всему телу, отмечая точки ударов, но собственные кулаки тоже ныли — ответные действия не проходили вхолостую. И оппоненты были сейчас не менее злы, чем он сам.<br/>Мужчина упустил момент, когда двое из атаковавших крепко вцепились в его руки, ограничивая возможность движения. А обрушившиеся на него удары третьего чуть не выбили из тролля дух.</p><p>— Ты на него посмотри! — донеслось как сквозь толстый слой ваты до хватающего ртом и пытающегося отдышаться охотника. — Самый смелый и крутой тут выискался!</p><p>
  <i>Ещё серия ударов, вспышками боли прошедших по телу.</i>
</p><p>— Ничего, щас мы выбьем из тебя лишний гонор!</p><p>Отчаянно дёрнувшемуся в попытке вырваться охотнику, попытавшемуся огрызнуться пинками в ответ на агрессию незамедлительно достался ещё град ударов. Внезапно взорвалась болью левая сторона лица и до оглушённого этой болью драккари донёсся короткий хруст.</p><p>— Ты ещё поогрызайся тут!</p><p>Тычок под колени уронил охотника на примятый ногами снег, а сильные пинки опрокинули на него вовсе. Всё тело горело болью, волнами злых укусов прокатывающейся с головы до ног. Инстинктивно сжавшийся в комок тролль, прикрывший голову и живот от ударов ногами, желал уже только, чтобы это всё прекратилось. Где-то в груди росли обида, злость и ярость — собственное бессилие служило отличным катализатором для них.<br/>И критическая точка была достигнута после насмешливого оскорбления от уже натешившихся избиением оппонентов, что теперь собирались уйти, как им казалось, проучив жертву.<br/>На глаза Тарсу попался собственный сломанный клык, валявшийся прямо рядом с ним.<br/><i>Прекрасно, вот и оружие...</i><br/>Быстрым движением схватив клык, Тарсонджи, подстёгиваемый пылающим внутри гневом, вскочил на ноги и, зарычав как его покровительница — могучий ледопард Хар'коа, атаковал уже потерявшую к нему интерес троицу.<br/>Месть была быстрой и беспощадной — ярость горела в груди багровым и всеразрушающим пламенем. Не ожидавшие ответного нападения сородичи пытались оказать сопротивление кипящему бешенством охотнику, вооружённому лишь собственным клыком, но разъярённый тролль буквально смёл их, обрушившись на них кровавым ураганом.<br/>По истечении дюжины секунд оказывать сопротивление было уже некому — тяжело дышащий охотник, сжимая в руке импровизированное оружие, стоял над телами оппонентов, оскалив клыки как огромный кот. Многочисленные ссадины и кровоподтёки отчаянно ныли и горели узором боли по всему телу, требовавшему лечения и покоя. Драккари, сплюнув кровью в сторону, осторожно дотронулся до левого угла рта. Сильно рассечённые губы отмечали место, где раньше был клык. Скривившись и тихо выругавшись, едва держащийся на ногах Тарс поковылял к дому. Усилившийся снегопад мягким белым покрывалом укрывал рослую фигуру, уходящую прочь, и заметал следы скоротечной драки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>